W mrocznym dworze
by jusstina
Summary: Jakie są konsekwencje bycia zdrajcą. Ostro i trochę brutalnie.


W mrocznym, owianym tajemnicami i złą sławą Malfoy Manor przy wielkim stole zasiadał Czarny Pan. Jego pociągła, wężowa twarz wyrażała, zaskakując pewnie każdego, który by nad tym się zastanowił, strapienie i zatroskanie. Bo Lord miał poważną zgryzotę. Jego najwierniejszy sługa, człowiek wybitnie inteligentny, który zawsze był oparciem wśród otaczających go idiotów okazał się zdrajcą. Postać najpewniejsza z pewnych wystrychnęła jego, Czarnego Pana na dudka. Fakt bycia wyrolowanym był bardzo nieprzyjemny dla takiej persony jak on, wzbudzał w nim dziką agresję. Z drugiej strony, ogarniało go niedowierzanie, że można podjąć inna decyzję niż podzielać jego, jedyne słuszne poglądy. Z jeszcze innej, było mu żal, że będzie musiał ukarać, bądź nawet zgładzić tak interesującą jednostkę jak Severus. Bo owym, śmiałkiem, tak trapiącym myśli Lorda Voldemorta był Severus Snape.

Zastanawiał się, w jaki sposób można by ukarać swojego zdradliwego sługę. Powody, dla których go pozostawił, były dla Czarnego Pana głupstwem, nie pojmował ich i nie zamierzał się w nie zagłębiać. Warto jednak było się zastanowić, poświęcić trochę czasu na zastanowienie się, jak skrzywdzić Severusa, jak sprawić mu ból. To nie była wbrew pozorom łatwa sprawa. Jasne, że istotne dla niego będą te górnolotne rzeczy, jak życia ważnych mu osób (czy on w ogóle takie miał poza tą rudą szlamą Pottera?). Torturowanie i zabicie ich, nie spełni takiej funkcji jak trzeba. Samo zabicie jego też byłoby za łatwym wyjście i błogosławieństwem rzec by można dla Snape'a. A tego nie chciał. Chciał choć troszkę odpłacić się i odegrać. I tu tworzyła się szansa. Severusowi nie obce były cruciatusy i inne krzywdzące zaklęcia. Trzeba poszukać fizycznej, bezzaklęciowej formy tortur. Och, tak Lord Voldemort uśmiechnął się cwanie, już wiedział jak ukarze i karać będzie latami swojego niegdyś wiernego sługę. Nagini, plątająca się po pokoju, czując ekscytacje i świetny nastrój swego Pana przypełzła mu do nóg.

- O tak, moja kochana, czeka nas zabawa stulecia – powiedział, wzywając myślami Belatix Lestrange, Lucjusza Malfoya i Thorfinna Rowle'a.

Po chwili wezwana trójka jedno po drugim pojawiała się w ciemnym pomieszczeniu.

- Panie, wzywałeś? – pełna pokory, z roziskrzonym spojrzeniem Belatrix ukłoniła się Czarnemu Panu.

Ukłon podzielili pojawiający się chwile po niej mężczyźni, ci jednak w milczeniu czekali na słowa swojego Pana.

- Tak Bella, moja piękna, dziś podzielę się z Wam tajemnicą, która nie może wyjść poza ten pokój. Wiem, że jesteście godni usłyszeć to co mam do powiedzenia i równie godni wykonać to o co poproszę. Choć to myślę, będzie dla Was, jak i dla mnie miłą rozrywką – spojrzał na trójkę obecnych, nikt nie ośmielił się przerwać jego monologu – Otóż moi słudzy, pośród nas pojawił się zdrajca. Ośmielił się oszukiwać mnie swoją wiarą w nasze idee, oszukiwać mnie, podając fałszywe informacje, oszukiwać, wierząc, że to nie zostanie odkryte. Wiem, że podobnie jak ja jesteście oburzeni, wiem, że również chcecie się zemścić i zadośćuczynić temu niewdzięcznikowi. Wiem i cieszę się, że mam jeszcze takich wyznawców, to miód na moje pełne trosk o przyszłość serce.

- To zaszczyt Panie, oczywiście, że chcemy by ów zdrajca, który był nieprawy w stosunku do Ciebie został zgładzony. Któż to taki, powiedz słowo, a lada chwila nie będzie miał możliwości chodzić po tym świecie – rzekł Lucjusz, mimo wzburzenia, głosem pełnym powagi zanim Belatrix znalazła odpowiednie słowa pełne urazy dla oszusta, Thorfinn pozostawał chłodny na owe rewelacje.

- Och, nie chcę go zabijać, chcę by cierpiał, by cierpiał fizycznie, psychicznie i by to działo się stale. By nie miał wytchnienia od bólu, od myśli, chcę żeby pojął, jak ryzykownie się zachował. Niech będzie Wam znane nazwisko tegoż zdrajcy, wtedy pojmiecie moje spojrzenie, moi uniżeni słudzy. To Severus Snape – powiedział Voldemort i obserwował zszokowane spojrzenia swoich towarzyszy mile łechcąc swoje ego.

- Bezczelny prostak, niegodziwiec, menda ludzka – wykrzykiwała w szale Belatrix.

- To nieprawdopodobne, co za bezczelny człowiek, zyskał zaufanie i tak się za nie odwdzięcza. To wspaniały pomył Panie, zdecydowanie zasługuje na tortury! Z przyjemnością to Panie uczynimy, co tylko zechcesz. Co zaplanowałeś? – zapytał Lucjusz, pośród pełnych oburzenia krzyków Belli.

- Zamierzam go gwałcić – odparł z okropnym uśmiechem Czarny Pan – a teraz zbierajcie się w sobie, bo za parę minut zaprosimy tu głównego gościa – powiedział ponownie wzywając myślami, tym razem nieświadomego niczego Severusa.

Severus zaklął siarczyście. Kociołek na palniku, eliksir w trakcie tworzenia, kupa obowiązków na głowie a ten idiota akurat teraz musiał sobie coś ubzdurać i go wzywać. Choć chyba wypadało się zastanowić czego chciał, w okresie gdy nic tak naprawdę poważnego się nie dzieje. Nie ma na to czasu, chwila opóźnienia i Czarny Pan już okazuje zniecierpliwienia, jakby się co najmniej paliło. Mężczyzna rzucił zaklęcie zastoju, ruszył do garderoby wziąć odpowiedni strój i maskę i ruszył w stronę Zakazanego Lasu, skąd mógł się swobodnie teleportować.

Gdy noga stanęła na terenie posiadłości Malfoyów kroki skierował od razy do Sali, w której Volemort od jakiegoś czasu już rezydował. Po drodze skinął Narcyzie mijając ją i wszedł do pomieszczenia.

- Panie – powiedział ukłoniwszy się, kątem oka zauważając, że na miejscu jest jeszcze trójka ludzi, z dość nietęgimi minami – czym mogę Tobie służyć?

Kiedy Bella parsknęła za jego plecami, poczuł się niepewnie. Co tu jest grane, zdążyło mu tylko przelecieć przez głowę gdy odezwał się Czarny Pan.

- Severusie, Severusie. Ile lat się znamy? Od ilu lat jesteś na każde moje zawołanie? Od ilu wyznajemy te same idee? A może wyznawaliśmy, albo w ogóle nas to nie łączyło? Ile prawdy jest w twoich chęciach wyzbycia się szlam i mugoli z tego świata? Bo zdaje mi się, że to wszystko było wierutnym kłamstwem Severusie.

- Ależ Panie, skąd taki niewiarygodny pomysł? – niepewny? Czuł się niepewny? Teraz umierał ze stresu, jego umysł pracował na najwyższych obrotach, wymyślając jak tu się wykaraskać z tej wydawałoby się beznadziejnej sytuacji – jak mógłbym porzucić jedyne słuszne idee?

- A stąd, że wiem, z niezaprzeczalnie pewnych źródeł, że zdradziłeś mnie Severusie, tym samy bardzo rozczarowałeś, nie spodziewałem się tego po Tobie – ruchem ręki wyrwał Snapowi różdżkę z dłoni, zostawiając go bez możliwości obrony – ale dziś zapłacisz za to. I będziesz płacił resztę swojego życia. I nie trudź się, nie aportujesz się już stąd. Ot taki mały myk, przecież nie mogę dopuścić, żeby moja nowa zabawka uciekła, czyż nie? – uśmiechnął się mówiąc te słowa, a Severus z trudem przełykał ślinę – Moi mili goście, twoi niegdyś towarzysze dziś zajmą się Tobą. Mam nadzieję, że będzie Ci miło.

W tym momencie Severus ruszył susem do drzwi pomieszczenia, jednak w ułamku sekundy został zatrzymany przez Lucjusza i Thorfinna, Bella trwała przy swoim Panu uśmiechając się z dzikiem błyskiem w oku. Szarpiąc się Snape starał się uwolnić, jednak mocno trzymający do mężczyźni nie pozwalali na żaden ruch.

- Jak Panie dziś sobie życzysz? – Thorfinn po raz pierwszy dzisiejszego wieczoru zabrał głos – Jeśli mogę zasugerować – skłonił głowę - można by położyć go na blacie, tak będzie wygodniej dla wszystkich, ewentualnie tylko piersią oprzeć o stół, a nogi postawić na ziemi i rozszerzyć jak mocno się da.

- Dobrze wykorzystałeś ten czas milcząc Thorfinn, podoba mi się Twój pomysł. Rozbierzcie go od pasa w dół i może trochę oszołomcie tylko nie za bardzo, chce słyszeć jak będzie krzyczał z bólu.

Do Severusa dotarło w końcu, co za los Voldemort mu uszykował. Chcą go zgwałcić, w dwójkę, trójkę a może czwórkę? Zaczął się szarpać jeszcze mocniej. Na nic się to jednak nie zdało, bo za chwile, jak zostało powiedziane trafiono go zaklęciem, które osłabiło jego siłę, nie zmieniło jednak odczuwania. W tym momencie Lucjusz ściągał mu spodnie i bokserki, a Bella opróżniała stół na którym zaraz miał być położny i wzięty. Poczuł się bezradny i przerażony. Jego kontakty seksualne były bogate, owszem, tylko, że on preferował kobiety, a tu szykowało się na bezpośredni, niepoprzedzony żadnym przygotowaniem gwałt na nim, na jego dziewiczym tyłku. Poczuł, jak Rowle kładzie jego ciało, goły brzuch na stole, rozszerza mu zwisające nogi, dokładnie tak, jak proponował Voldemortowi. Nie chciał, bardzo nie chciał myśleć o tym co za chwilę się stanie, ale gdy czuł zimne palce na swoich pośladkach, nie był w stanie. Zaraz zostanie zgwałcony i nie ma skąd spodziewać się ratunku.

- Panie, chcesz może pierwszy się w nim zanurzyć? – z cynicznym uśmiechem zapytał Rowle.

- Nie, możesz zacząć Thorfinn dziś będę obserwatorem. Nie oszczędzaj go, ma krzyczeć, wić się z bólu.

Mężczyzna skinął głową i powoli zaczął opuszczać swoje spodnie. Zsunął następnie majtki i zbliżył się do odsłoniętych pośladków Snape'a. Rozsunął je, przysunął swojego penisa i zaczął zagłębiać się, a przynajmniej próbować w ciasny tyłek zdrajcy. Severus jęknął, gdy poczuł ręce, a potem coś twardego próbującego wbić się w jego odbyt. To było tak skrajnie nieprzyjemne, bolało, a to był tylko nacisk. Im dalej członek się zagłębiał tym odczucia były gorsze, jakby ktoś wkładał olbrzymi pręt w dziurę o znacznie mniejszym otworze. Gdy mężczyzna wszedł do końca Snape jęknął z bólu, ale zaraz jęk przerodził się w krzyk, kiedy tamten się wycofał i znacznie energiczniej wszedł w niego od nowa. Zaczął gwałtownie wsuwać się i wysuwać z odbytu Severusa, przy każdym ruchu zmuszając go do krzyków bólu i próśb o zaprzestanie. Oprawcy nie znali jednak litości. Rowle cały czas posuwał go brutalnie, nie poświęcając chwili uwagi temu, jak bardzo krzywdzi Snapea, który z chwili na chwilę cierpiał co raz bardziej. W pewnym momencie Thorfin przyśpieszył, by po zaraz wytrysnąć między znękane pośladki Severusa, który na granicy szoku zanotował, że może, może to już koniec i dadzą mu święty spokój.

- Boże, jaki on ciasny, nie pamiętam, czy którakolwiek dziewica tak zaciskała tyłek – powiedział wyczerpany mężczyzna.

-Wspaniale, wspaniale Rowle! Ale Severusie, wyglądasz na znękanego, nie widzę u Ciebie błogiego rozleniwienia, czyżbyś nie czerpał wystarczającej przyjemności z seksu? – zapytał z kpiną Voldemort – czyżbyś potrzebował więcej, by poczuć się spełnionym? – jednym ruchem różdżki zakneblował obolałego Snapea, który po tych słowach zaczął się wić, kolejny ruch, ciało spętały liny, jeszcze jeden, wróciły siły witalne, które wcześniej wedle życzenia zostały zabrane – nie mam nic przeciwko, dziś jesteś gościem, więc zapewnimy Ci z resztą moich wiernych sług jak najwięcej przyjemności. Bello, może zechcesz? – skierował pytanie do Belatrix, która aż podskoczyła z wrażenia. Severus zaczął się miotach jeszcze gwałtowniej, w oczach jego pojawiła się nuta lęku.

- Och Panie jeśli mogę, bardzo chętnie, zadbam o naszego zdrajcę, że pamiętać będzie do końca swego życia! – zapaliła się Bella.

- Działaj więc Moja Miła.

Gdy usłyszała te słowa Belatrix nie czekając długo wsunęła mężczyznę głębiej na stół, tak, ze cały teraz się na nim znajdował, nogi rozszerzyła na boki. Przymocowała go zgrabnie kilkoma dodatkowymi zaklęciami, tak by nie wywinął się z jej rąk. Tak przygotowawszy swoją ofiarę, która z rozszerzonymi oczami obserwowała jej poczynania, zaczęła wyczarowywać „narzędzia do pracy". Czarny Pan z satysfakcją patrzył na poczynania swojej najwierniejszej wyznawczyni i z równie wielką satysfakcją rozkoszował się przerażeniem mężczyzny. Zwarta i gotowa kobieta podeszła do Severusa z wielkim, czarnym grubym na szerokość nadgarstka dildem i pejczem.

- Severusie, tyle razy mieliśmy okazję się kochać, za każdym razem odmawiałeś. Dziś więc będzie nasz pierwszy raz, nie zapomnisz go, już ja się o to postaram – rzekła, splunęła na odbyt mężczyzny i zaczęła przejeżdżać dildem pomiędzy jego półkulami. Mistrz Eliksirów spiął jak na zawołanie pośladki, świadom, że tak naprawdę piekło dopiero się zaczyna i nic mu nie pomoże, gdy za sobą ma tę oszalałą wiedźmę – rozluźnij się kochanie i czerp przyjemność z naszego „zbliżenia".

To powiedziawszy zaczęła wsuwać, wciskać za duże o kilka rozmiarów dildo do zmęczonego, wypełnionego spermą Rowle'a odbytu. Porażony bólem Snape zaczął krzyczeć, jednak knebel skutecznie tłumił jego głos, słychać było tylko postękiwania. Na nic zdało się zrzucanie, podrygiwanie i co tylko był jeszcze w stanie robić w swoich więzach, olbrzymie grube dildo wciskało się co raz dalej, do granic możliwości rozszerzając jego tyłek, przy okazji pewnie rozrywając go kawałek po kawałku. Ach, co to był za ból, wszelkie crutiatusy się z tym nie równały, jednak Bella nie darmo powiedziała, że to będzie niezapomniane doznaniem. Bowiem przy kolejnych centymentrach zagłębiania dildo powiększało się. Rozpychało, uciskało, wwiercało się w ciało biednego mężczyzny doprowadzając go na skraj świadomości. Bella widząc to, ulitowała się nad ofiarą i zmniejszyła sztucznego członka, by móc w miarę swobodnie zacząć posuwać nim Snapea. Tak męczony posuwistymi ruchami był jeszcze kilka minut, kiedy Czarny Pan, ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich powiedział, że na dziś wystarczy atrakcji.

- Jednakże Severusie, żeby nazajutrz było bardziej emocjonująco i byś był bardziej elastyczny zostawimy dziś w tobie ten mały prezencik od naszej Damy. Myślę, że po takiej nocy twój tyłek będzie chętniejszy do współpracy. Lucjuszu, wybaczysz mi, jeśli dopiero jutro będziesz miał okazję pospółkować z Severusem? – z udanym zatroskaniem zapytał Malfoya. Gdy ten zapewnił, że to żaden problem, machnięciem różdżki przymocował dildo w odbycie Severusa, tak aby się nie wysunęło i nie można było go wyjąc, wywołując tym kolejny krzyk bólu i rozpaczy mężczyzny.

- To był wielce atrakcyjny dzień, dawno tak dobrze się nie bawiłem, przygotuj się Severusie, od dziś to będzie nasza stała rozrywka. Zaprowadźcie go do lochów – to powiedziawszy rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

Chciałbym umrzeć, pomyślał Severus.


End file.
